This invention relates to explosive devices and more particularly to boosters for explosive devices.
To reduce the chance of accidental explosions and fires, the Navy, Air Force, and Army are replacing existing main charge explosives with new, more insensitive explosives such as PBXN-103 and PBXN-109. Additionally, future underwater and bombfill explosives will have critical diameters greater than one inch. Existing booster explosives and fuses have insufficient energy output to reliably initiate the new insensitive main charge explosives. Increasing the amount of booster explosive will increase the weapon's sensitivity and the chance of an accidental detonation. Moreover, the existing Department of Defense (DOD) inventory of fuses and booster explosives is very large and cannot be replaced without considerable cost. What is needed is an inexpensive method of reliably initiating the new, more insensitive main charge explosive while at the same time reducing the chance of the accidental initiation of a fuse booster system.